The Digital Band!
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: . . . I'm worried about you if you don't understand the title. *coughs* Go ahead and read! ^_^


A/N: phone Normal phone 2 8 2001-11-12T01:19:00Z 2001-11-12T01:27:00Z 3 1716 9786 RCR 81 19 12017 9.2720 

A/N:  
  


]Hehe! Who knows that I would ever write a musical fic? I found a really kewl picture of the Young Digidestined playing musical instruments, and that did inspire me to write a fanfic of a brand-new band called the Digital Band! Yeah, how peculiar. *Rolls her eyes* There will be three new characters in there (A billion points to anyone who can guess who! ¬¬), and, of course, I am in there so I will have *tons* of fun torturing them! *Cue evil laugh* Now, this fic will have no voices or phrases at all. Just action and gestures. That's what makes mime fun! *Runs away from mime-haters* Well, not exactly mime, but still, no talking. If you think writing a musical fic without any sound is impossible, then USE YOUR IMAGINATION!! Kids those days . . . *^_^*  
  


One thing: DO NOT PLAGIARIZE IT!!! IT'S MY IDEA, AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO HAVE IT MINE ONLY!! Just please don't copy it, okay? I mean it. Thanks.  
  


*Rolls her eyes* No, I do not own Digimon. Duh. Duuuhhh. Duuuuuuuuuuu-uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh. But I do have the right to torture them!! *Nods smugly*  
  


The Digital Band!  
By Debbie (Dai-chan)

A populous gathering of people, varied in ages, appearances, and heights, had been amassed around in an elegant, massive auditorium, clothed in formal clothes. But some had brazen attires that seem a tad offending to the more sophisticated companions. But who cares? They took seats near the vast stage that stood by an ornamental wall. It was vacant with an elevated podium in the back center, but the digifans were not getting paranoid. Instead, they just chattered among each other, waiting as the musical performers moved forward onto the stage to set their instruments.  
  


Clad in a black tuxedo that made him just more adorable, Takaishi Takeru entered the stage from left, adjusted his black Gilligan hat on his fair hair. He went around to whistle out for someone. Obedient, Yagami Hikari arrived to his side, smoothing her sleek gold-sequined sleeveless dress that came down to her ankles. Both were waiting near the left stage, whispering with each other until a sharp demand exploded from the left, startling them.   
  


They ran inside, and then appeared once again with Kido Jou struggling to haul a wheeled pallet that crated his drums. Takeru offered his strength to aid Jou dragging the instruments over to the center. Jou straightened his black tuxedo and arranged the drums upon the podium. Takeru gathered the instruments for him and Hikari, a tin triangle and a tin stick for him and large brass cymbals for Hikari. For fun, Takeru and Hikari began to form a merry but clamorous tune with their instruments as Jou unsuccessfully tried to hush them down.  
  


Izumi Koushiro now came on the stage, gingerly carrying an exquisite wooden violin and a glossy bow. He took an amusing gaze at the scene of the trio, and then noticed that he was alone. Puzzled, he turned around to the right and, sighing, beckoned toward someone with his bow. A moment later, Kido Hisoka entered, attempting to keep his hands on the too-smooth surface of the brass tuba for long moments. He was grumbling under his breath about the heaviness as he followed Koushiro to the left side of the stage. Hisoka set down his tuba and steadied the mouthpiece as Koushiro fine-tuned the strings of the violin. Both were also dressed suitably in black tuxedos.  
  


Together, Takenouchi Sora and Tachikawa Mimi took place on the stage, possessing their instruments. Sora wore a slim dark scarlet cocktail gown, and she was easily pushing a wheeled refined piano with her bare hands. Who knows that a fourteen-years-old girl can move large objects bigger than her? Two hints: soccer and tennis. As she rolled the instrument over to the center in front of the podium, Mimi strutted along in a dark pink-sparkling long gown, along with arm-length pink gloves. In her hands was a jeweled tambourine, sparkling merrily.  
  


Mimi was getting bored as Sora tested the piano's keys and went ahead to add her music to Takeru's and Hikari's, much to Jou's irritation. But since he adored her, he wouldn't dare to outrage her, right? ^^  
  


Next was . . . Yagami Taichi! Of course, he was wearing a black tuxedo, and he carried an intense-looking guitar, holding up by an equally colorful strap. He made a show of greeting himself, bowing and waving at the obsessed, screaming lovers of the big-haired boy._ (Ooo, I can hear you screaming now, digitally obsessed!)_ He took his time gloating about himself, winking and grinning, when . . . Ishida Yamato stomped in, his face red and seething. He held up a silver-hinted harmonica above his head, and then whacked Taichi upside-down on the head.  
  


As Taichi groaned at the agony, Yamato then grinned triumphantly and crowed about how was he superior to him at _his_ captivated fans. Taichi wasn't enjoying that, and he aimed a sharp punch to the blond. Yamato easily ducked it and jested at him. The boys circled around, egged on by their digifans, as the annoyed Digidestined watched on in unhappy silence.   
  


Have no fear! Clad in a flowing silver sleeveless dress, Inoue Kimika came to the rescue, along with Motomiya Daisuke behind her. She moved to the battling lads and silenced each of them on their heads with her faithful silver flute. Surprisingly, the flute suffered no permanent damage. Taichi gazed at her with hurt grumbles, but Kimika pointed over to Sora with her flute, looking serious. Muttering under his breath, he waddled to Sora, who soothed him with mercy. Kimika then crooked her finger around Yamato's collar and naturally hauled him over to the near right stage as the Yamato-lovers angrily ridiculed her for having Yamato all to herself.  
  


_(A/N: Heh, heh, heh! I truly love to make you Yamato-lovers mad! Uh, really, I don't see anyone who dares to get mad at me so far, but I think you all are in deep defiance. Heh, heh, heh! *Ducks from a throwing banana* Hey, so that means you admit it? Heh! ACK! *Gets buried by rotten fruits*)_  
  


Daisuke saw Hikari fooling around with Takeru and Mimi, and his face became scarlet. Firmly possessing a classy saxophone under his arm, he treaded to them and then blew a shrill note with his instrument. The trio halted, looking at him, provoked, but Daisuke was oblivious to that. He made a comment at the blond, sneering at his instrument, and Takeru looked offended. He haughtily made a soft, sweet tune with his triangle and made a scoff at the sax. Daisuke grew testy. He looked like he wanted to make a quarrel with Takeru. Fortunately, Kimika stepped in, tapping her flute in her other hand, arching an eyebrow. Takeru and Daisuke quickly looked sheepish. Takeru turned away to climb the podium to stand beside Jou, who was amused, as Daisuke ran over to Hisoka, receiving a sympathetic pat from the older boy.  
  


_(A/N: I always swore that there are Taichi and Yamato in them whenever Daisuke and Takeru fight. Gee, Deja vu.)_  
  


Now Inoue Miyako entered in, clothed in a glorious lavender evening gown, carrying a lightweight, golden lyre and a black stool. She set the stool beside Koushiro and began to fine-tune the strings. Then an oversize but artistic cello appeared on its own from the left. Two small hands were on the sides of it, and a small voice piped out for aid from behind. Koushiro heard it and rushed to hoist the cello gingerly in his hands. Hida Iori, in a child-size black tuxedo, appeared from behind, smiling thanks at the redhead and ran inside, then came out with a bow in one hand and a tall stool in the other. He putted down the stool at Koushiro's left and climbed upon it. Koushiro arranged the cello in front of Iori as the diminutive youth checked his instrument.

  
Mimi was obviously impatient as she waited for her two co-performers. Finally, Ichijouji Ken came in, also in a black tuxedo, gazing apologetically at her, embracing his red, sequined accordion in his arms. He glanced to the left, tapping his foot until, slightly blushing, Michael Bainegot on the stage, unhappily bearing bagpipes. Yes, bagpipes. Michael was again strongly protesting that he was an _American_, not a _Scotsman_! But Ken paid him no heed, moving toward Mimi as Michael sullenly followed behind.

  
The Digidestined were testing their instruments to make sure they were prepared and steadfast. Soon, Hakata Cleo came in, carrying an inventory of sheet notes and a stand. She silently grinned down to the digifans as she set the stand at the edge of the stage and placed the sheet notes on it. She then left, and the Digidestined quickly moved in their positions, waiting for their well-known conductor.

  
Debbie _(the real me, not Dai-chan)_ marched over to the stand, a sharp-looking rod in her hands. What did she wear? Since she didn't enjoy wearing any formal clothes, she instead wore a white T-shirt with the yellow-purple wording 'Islander Dancer' across her chest, and faded jeans. She never go anywhere in shoes, and this time, she wore her favorite toe socks of striped black-and-orange over her adorable feet. _(Well, I love my feet, so why can't I show them off? ^^)_ The Digidestined looked puzzled at her clothing as the digifans snickered to each other. Debbie ignored them and posed in front of the stand, tapping the rod on the edge. She raised her hands, then held for a moment, suspending dramatically. After an extended moment, the Digital Band exploded in perfect harmony.  
  


Koushiro's hand skillfully moved the bow in an artistic motion over the violin, harmonizing with richness and power.   
  


Iori successfully balanced the large cello with one hand as he made childlike and splendid music.   
  


Miyako's fingers smoothly danced among the glossed strings, singing with serenity.   
  


Daisuke seemed to have a great time performing his saxophone, apparently zealously swaying with the harmony.   
  


Hisoka had no trouble puffing breaths into the tuba to form soulful melodies.  
  


Mimi enjoyed beating her jeweled tambourine in sensational movements with her hands.   
  


Ken entertainingly stretched and contracted his accordion with a truthful heart that was so unlike from his former attitude.   
  


Surprisingly even, Michael delighted performing the 'foreign' bagpipes, creating an awesome aria.   
  


Her flute almost whistled with every breath Kimika gave, her fingers jaunting over the holes.   
  


Yamato produced stimulating melodies with his faithful harmonica that he possessed with his soul.  
  


Above, Jou went in wild swings as he vibrated the drums with the wooden drumsticks rhythmically, grinning with ecstasy that glowed from his eyes.   
  


Takeru occasionally tapped his triangle with all the passion he had in each tap, forming a sweet tune.   
  


Hikari softly crashed the cymbals with an angelic lilt from the heavens.   
  


Below, fingers cavorting over the black-and-white keys, Sora invoked in tunes of warmth and loyalty.   
  


Taichi captivated the digifans with his enthusiasm and vigor he reckoned in songs of the spirit.  
  


After a prolonged time of breathtaking music ever made, Debbie lowered her hands in a sudden instant, and the Digidestined suspended their melody. An explosion of applause and enthusiastic roars burst from the audience, and the digifans stood as one, whistling and praising the Digidestined. The Digidestined stood up and took deep bows and curtsies as Debbie saluted with a flick of the rod near her head, smiling. One by one, the Digidestined departed off the stage, leaving their instruments behind as the digifans rushed outside to compliment on the musicians and conductor.  
  


But it didn't mean the performance was over.   
  


So, what do you think? At first, I want to make this a humor fanfic, but, oddly, I don't 

find any humor in music at all, so I just created this brief but cool story for entertainment. PLS R&R!! I will stalk you down if you don't. When you have an obsession over Koushiro, you tend to *learn* something about hacking. *Grins darkly* 

Thanks!!


End file.
